Gift
by The TigRRnator
Summary: This is just a little christmas story about an orphan named Gift. She has never had a home and believes she'll never be adopted since she's no longer a little kid. Will Gift ever taken into a home?


**This is just a little Christmas story I thought of last night. I thought the idea was cute and so I decided to put it on here. Enjoy. :)**

**

* * *

Gift**

It was a cold snowy Christmas Eve and inside an orphanage, of girl of 14 sighed. Another year, another irritable Christmas…She had given up hope that she would ever have a nice Christmas since now that she was in the double digits, nobody would want her and she'd be forced to remain here until she was 18, when she'd be sent away to live on her own. She was just a sad girl, with a silly name. She stared out the window, watching as some of the other kids that lived locally around the area played in the snow joyfully. She wondered if she might be able to find herself someone to play with. She combed her long reddish brown hair and put on her boots, coat, and scarf, and went outside. At first she stood outside the orphanage awkwardly, not really sure of how to approach the matter. She had never been good at being social, yet another reason why she probably did not have a home. She decided a direct approach and walked towards some kids that looked to be their age. Unfortunately since her social statuses didn't occur to in her mind, she hadn't realized she was walking towards high classed kids. They turned to look scornfully at her as she came up to them.

"Spare change for the poor little girl?" one of the blonde girls sneered with a wicked smile.

The girl shook her head. "No, I was wondering if I could possibly join you." She said quietly.

The little group laughed. "Do they not have enough tricycles to go around?" one of the guys asked.

The girl was confused. "Why is it you're acting like I am that of a toddler? I am close to your ages." she protested.

The blonde girl laughed. "Such a polite girl! Do you hear how precise her grammar is? Ha! What a catch!" she then reached into her pocket and threw some change at the girl.

The girl shielded her face from the coins and watched sadly as the group walked away, mocking her. "I tried…" she said miserably. She glanced down at the change around her. She may as well keep the change, why waste money after all? She gather the coins and decided to go back inside. Before she could get there, a boy stopped her. He looked like he was around her age and to her dismay, was an upper class male at that. What if he was going to accuse her of stealing this money?

"Come to mock me as well?" She said in an icy voice, daring to be rude.

The boy smiled in amusement but shook his head. "Nothing of the sorts."

Nervously, she looked around. Was he going to mug her? It's not like she had much of anything worth stealing. "Yeah? Then um…why are you keeping me from going inside?"

"I just wanted to talk. You looked as if you were looking for someone to hang out with. Unfortunately, it seemed as if you chose the wrong group to go to." He said.

She nodded, her previous engagement with the other kids stinging her pride once more. He smiled and put his hand out as a gesture for her to shake. "My name is Kendrick."

She finally smiled and shook his hand. He looked at her in a puzzling way. "Don't you have a name, miss?" he asked.

She looked at him shyly. "I don't really like my name."

"Tell me anyway." He insisted.

"My name is Gift."

"Gift? That's a cute name. Why have you not been adopted yet?"

"I don't know. I think I'm too old for anyone to want now. All the parents these days want young kids so they can raise them. Kids like me have already skipped most of the learning stage." She sighed. "I'm going to start saving money so when I'm eighteen, I at least have some sort of advantage for life on the streets."

Kendrick shook his head. "That's not right, you shouldn't have to live like that."

"Not much I can do about it." She frowned. "I must be going. I am sorry you had to waste your time on someone like me." She walked around him and went into the orphanage.

Kendrick stood there for a moment. How could anyone not want that girl? She is very polite and seems to be very smart by the way her speech is. It truly isn't fair that such an amazing girl should be left in a place like this. As he was walking home he realized something. "I think I'm in love with her." He murmured to himself.

When he got home, he ran up to his parents study. "Mother! Father!" He exclaimed.

His parents looked up at him warmly. "What is it, son?" His father asked.

"Could we adopt an orphan this year for Christmas? Please?" He pleaded.

His parents exchanged a shocked glance. "You would like a sibling?"

Sibling? That's not what he'd want to consider the girl as. "Not really a sibling but I figured, our maids have so much work here, if we got an orphan, she could help, and I'd have someone to talk to." He said.

"_She?_" His mother clarified the specified gender. "You already have one picked out?"

"Sort of." He admitted.

"Oh come now Kendrick. Go get a good nights rest. You'll probably forget all about this sudden wish for an orphan." His father said.

Kendrick sighed and left the room. Of course they didn't understand. They didn't have time for poor children. _Well this isn't just any poor child,_ he thought to himself. _This is a girl that I'm in love with. _As he lay in bed that night he realized that he gets a lot of money on Christmas day usually. If his parents won't get his orphan, then he will. He's got plenty of extra money as well from when his parents gave it to him but he never spent it. After all, he already had so many things, what else could he have done? He thought about Gift as he went to sleep.

Christmas morning came and Gift awoke from her sleep already feeling down. There was Christmas music playing from the announce speaker all around the orphanage. Christmas was always like this, there was some sort of sale on orphans. Her keeper came in and saw that she was awake.

"You must get ready, we need to have everyone on display!" she said hurriedly.

Gift grimaced and put on her lace Christmas dress and her boots from yesterday. Combing her hair again, she turned towards her keeper who smiled. "You are turning into a fine young woman." She came over and tied a red ribbon around her neck loosely into a bow. "I hope someone takes you today, Gift."

Gift nodded and followed her keeper to where the other orphans stayed. She sat somewhat away from the others, knowing that she wasn't going to be picked anyways. She couldn't help but notice a few creepy looking people eyeing the kids and of course her, since she was the eldest female here. One male came up to her and said, "Do you service people, miss?" He asked it nicely, probably expecting an innocent accented answer,

Instead, she glared at him. "No, I don't. My last owner gave me back because of my rebellious nature! And possibly because I bit him once when ordered me around."

The guy walked away in disgust.

The day seemed to drag on, getting more and more irritating. Most of the young kids were gone and she knew that the orphanage was going to be quiet for awhile, until more orphans come in. She was about to request to go back to her room when she noticed someone familiar come in. It was Kendrick, from the day before! What was he doing here? He noticed her and came over to her, smiling mischievously.

"We meet again, Gift." He said.

"Hello Kendrick. Why have you come here?" She asked politely, though inside she was feeling giddy.

"I've come for my Christmas present." He smiled.

She looked around. "Aren't you a little young to be adopting a child?"

"Probably, but I'm not adopting a child. I'm adopting a friend, I 'm you home with me Gift."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was going to finally have a home! She was so excited that she jumped up and hugged Kendrick. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She exclaimed happily.

Kendrick led her over to the keeper in charge of purchases. "Excuse me, I'd like to have Gift."

The keeper glanced at Gift then at Kendrick. "Aren't you kinda young kid?"

"My parents told me to come pick one out myself." He said, handing the keeper a lot of money. The keeper perked up at it and smiled. "Of course, have a merry christmas!"

Kendrick and Gift smiled and left the orphanage hand in hand. "Did your parents really send you here?"

"No, but they did say go out and get myself whatever I wanted." He said.

"And you wanted me?" She asked, a grin playing at her lips.

"There wasn't a Gift anywhere better than you." He said quietly.

"Are you sure it's alright for me to stay with you?"

"Yes, my parents might not be entirely happy at first, but they usually warm up to my ideas. And you're an amazing girl. They'll love you."

Gift smiled and hugged him. "Thank you Kendrick, you made this the best Christmas in all my life."

* * *

***sniff* *sniff* It's so adorable! Lol, Merry Christmas! **


End file.
